


#Ballum - Prompts

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: A selection of prompts about our favourite boys <3
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. Good Morning Sunshine!

~ Good morning Sunshine ~

'Good morning sunshine!' Callum called out as he pulled open the curtains in his bedroom.  
'Fuck off!' Ben shouted angrly back from the cacoon of blankets he had wrapped around himself from where he lay inside the bed. 

'Not my fault you cant hold ya drink' Callum told him laughing as he walked around the bed so he could sit on the edge and pull the duvet off of Ben's face. 

'why are you so chipper? as I recall you had just as much as I did if not more...' Ben told him, pulling up the duvet again  
Callum pulled it back down.  
'I can hold my drink...' he told him laughing  
'Fuck off' Ben replied again from under the covers

'ooo a little touchy this morning are we?' Callum said pulling the duvet down forcefully this time and holding it firmly so Ben couldn't pull it back up.

'Why cant you let me sleep? what do you want?' Ben moaned squeezing his eyes together  
'You've got to get up now' Callum told him  
'Why?' Ben moaned like a child  
'Cause you promised you'd take Lexi to the park... Lexi... remember your daughter?' Callum told him 

'Shut up... I know who Lexi is for fuck's sake... what time is it anyway?' he asked pulling himslef into a sitting positon. he pressed the palm of his hand to his forhead and his eyes blinking them open, slowly getting used to the blinding streks of the sun flooding though the windows.  
'11' Callum told him leaning forward so he could kiss Ben on the lips. 

'Oh! Why do I do these things... next time we go out dont let me drink as much... your meant to be my boyfriend... your meant to be looking after me!' Ben told him pouting 

'Believe me I tried... but you told me you where old enough to look after ya self and ya didnt want me to baby you' Callum told him  
'Well I changed my mind.... now ya going have to hold me up.. as im not sure I can get out of this bed on me own' Ben told him  
Callum laughed 

'Oi! its not funny!' Ben cried out play punching Callum in the arm

'it is baby... it really is... your so cute when your stropy' Callum laughed helping Ben get out of the bed and hobble to the wardrobe  
'I'm not stropy' Ben protested  
'Whatever you say baby'


	2. I Can't reach it

~ I Can't Reach It ~

Ben tried for the third time to strech as far as he could trying to reach a new jar of coffe that had been shoved to the back of the cupboard, with no luck. He growled in fustration and kicked his foot against one of the lower cabinets. 

'Whats wrong babe?... I can hear you growling' Callum asked as he steped out of the bathroom looking directly at Ben.   
'Nothing!' Ben told him before turning around and attempting again.   
'Need some help?' Callum asked coming to stand in the kitchenette

'Nope! do ya not have a stall of anything?' Ben asked   
'Why would I need one.. I can reach it just fine. What are you trying to reach anyway?' He asked not really sure what he had put at the back of the cupboard. 

'Because I cant!' Ben told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
Callum walked forward and put his hands on Ben's shoulders

'Sure you don't want any help?' he asked are playfulness disappearing for a moment   
Ben made a face, he looked up at the cupboard then at his cup whilst he pondered if he really wanted a coffee.   
'Alright then' He said deflated 

Callum took a step towards the cabinet, reached up and pulled down the jar of coffee.  
'Thank you' Ben told him as he took the jar away from Callum and started making his drink. 

'Why you put things that high anyway?' Ben asked turning to face Callum   
'Well we aren't all short arses like you are we!' Callum teased

'Well we cant all be....- Tall giraffes like you can we!' Ben told him struggling to get out a good one liner and failing miserably  
Callum laughed and pulled Ben into his arms for a kiss. 

'Why don't you put the shopping away next time and you can put the food wherever you want' Callum told him laughing to himself as he walked away.


	3. Why are you even awake right now?

~ Why are you even awake right now? ~ 

Callum walked out of the tube station, he was tied. He had been on a police training course for the last few days even though it was really intresting it was exhasting at the same time and he couldnt wait to get home.

He had a text from Ben earlier that afternoon telling him to go to the Mitchell's house when he returned as Lexi had begged Ben to stay with him so he wouldnt be 'lonely'. He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his boyfriend again, recently they hadnt been apart much so going away for 3 days was hard on them both. He was meant to be back earlier but had got caught up in train delays so it was late.  
He looked down at his watch realising it was almost 2am. He quickly walked towards the house. 

As he walked in he placed his bag on one of the dining chair, shrugged his coat off and walked quietly into the living room. He had thought he'd make a bed up here for himself so not to wake anyone however he stopped in his tracks when he saw Ben sitting on the sofa, Callum could tell he was trying desperately hard to keep his eyes open, but he was obviously tied.   
He was curled on the sofa, his head resting on the arm and a blanket thrown over him. His phone was by his head and the tv was on mute with the subtitles on however it didn't look as if Ben was paying attention. 

Callum walked in kneeling down next to the sofa so that he was in Ben's line of sight. He smiled softly and pulled Ben's head closer to his so that he could press a kiss to his lips. 

'Why are you even awake right now?' Callum asked making sure to speak slowly so that Ben could read his lips   
'Waiting for you' Ben told him whispered   
'Why down here and not in bed?' Callum asked stroking his hand through Ben's hair

'Didn't wanna fall asleep before seeing you... I've missed you' Ben told him softly  
'I missed you too baby' Callum whispered 

'Come on bed time' Callum told him taking hold of his hand an helping him to stand up, making there way up stairs and to his bedroom. 

After getting into bed Ben slid close to Callum, laying his head on Callum's chest, his new favourite thing was to be able to hear the vibrations of Callum's heartbeat, it grounded him. He had missed his boyfriend these last couple of days, his day to day life was lonely without Callum, at least Callum treated him normally. 

'How was the course?' Ben asked yawning as Callum wound his arm's around Ben   
He pulled Ben's face up so they where looking at each other 

'Go to sleep baby... We can talk tomorrow' Callum told him giving him a kiss goodnight before Ben fluttered his eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep


	4. Don't Worry

~ Don't Worry ~ 

'I've decided I'm not going... I don't want it!' Ben told them as he paced the kitchen backwards and forwards.   
'Ben! your being ridiculous, you cant not go..! its been booked for weeks!' Lola told him   
'Ben!' She shouted tapping his arm and getting him to look at him.   
'You've got to go.. It will help' She told him again a little slower than before

'Will it though? you don't know that!' Ben cried out as he started pacing again   
'Where's Callum? he said he'd be here for me' Ben turned moving hi hands around as he asked Jay 

'Don't worry, He'll be here' Jay told him looking directly into his eyes

'I cant.. I'm not doing it' Ben told them as he started to panic, He had thought about the operation long and hard and they... Him and Callum had decided that it was for the best that Ben had it, If it worked his quality of life would improve. He wanted it for him but he also wanted it for his family.   
Now though with Callum not being here and him having to leave in 5mins he didn't think he could do it without him.   
'Ben!' Lola cried out getting up and pulling Ben into her arms.   
'It's going to be okay... You'll be fine' Jay told him walking towards Ben and Lola. 

Ben took a deep breath he pulled away, he nodded his head and pulled his coat off of the back of the chair and shrugging it on.   
'Ready?' Jay asked   
'No' Ben told him   
'Come on Bruv you'll be fine... I'm sure Callum will catch us up'   
Ben felt like he could cry, he needed Callum so badly. 

He gave Lola a hug before following Jay out of the door and into the street where his car was parked.   
Ben opened the door of the passenger side when he felt a tap on his shoulder

'Hope you weren't thinking of leaving without me?' Callum asked grinning  
'Never' Ben told him pulling him into his arms for a cuddle 

'What took you so long?' Ben asked pulling back and looking up at his boyfriend  
'Sorry Had to get a few things and the queue was long...Come on then get in' Callum told him as he opened the back door.   
He pulled himself into the car and was surprised when Ben shut the passenger door and instead slid into the backseat with Callum. 

'God you should have seen him earlier mate, It took everything for me and Lola to calm him down, said he couldn't do it and he didn't want it anymore' Jay told Callum as he got into the drivers seat him self an started the car. 

Callum pulled Ben into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead before tilting his head up so they where looking at each other 

'Don't worry' Callum told him as he pulled over Ben's palm. He traced the words 'I love you' on it before slipping a cold metal bracelet over his small wrists. 

'For good luck' He whispered smiling   
Ben looked down at the bracelet, it was a simple silver chain with a small bar and the same words engraved onto the top. 

'I'm glad you here... I'm not sure if I could do it without you' Ben told him leaning in for a kiss  
'Course you could... But don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere'


	5. I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention

~ I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention ~

Ben had been at work all day for the first time in a while, normally he could pop in and out of the carlot as Jay had practically set up home in the cabin now he had Stuart and Rainie had been running the Parlor. He had been texting Callum all day trying to get his attention but Callum who was now studying at home for his police exam wasn't giving him any and instead was only sending back one word answers. 

Ben shrugged his coat off as he finally stepped foot in the flat, He found Callum with his earphones on and a controller in his hands shouting at the screen enthusiastically, He walked to Callum's side and dropped his body on the sofa next to his boyfriend. He pressed the palm of his hand on Callum's thigh rubbing up and down to try and get his attention, Callum turned around his leant down to press a kiss on Ben's cheek looking back to the tv instantly afterwards.

Ben looked over at Callum  
Are you joking me... is that it! Ben thought to himself as he sighed he toed off his shoes and pulled his tie off before twisting his body so that he could lay his head on Callum's lap, looking up him. 

Callum took a hand a way from his controller and pushed it into Ben's hair lightly stroking it until he was forced to remove it in favour of killing a bad guy on screen. Ben turned his head so that he could see what Callum was doing, he didn't really play much but FIFA, everything else was boring in his mind this included.   
All he wanted was a bit of loving from his man and at this rate the controller was getting more loving right now. 

He turned his head around so that he was faced with Callum's stomach and pushed his shirt up exposing his taught skin. Ben giggled before he started pressing light kisses and nibbles to the smooth skin, It made him laugh as he watched Callum above him trying his hardest not to let it get to him and focus on his game.   
Ben however had other plans

He started poking Callum in the stomach now desperate for any attention Callum would give him, even if it was for being naughty. Callum carried on ignoring his younger lover and instead turning up the volume on the console. 

Ben didn't stop however and kept poking Callum, until he eventually got his attention. 

'Hold on I'll be back' he said into the microphone, before pulling off the headphones and looking down at his boyfriend.   
'What are you doing?' he asked angrily 

'I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me attention!' Ben told him as he carried on poking.   
Callum laughed he caught Ben's hand in his and pulled it away from his stomach. 

'If you promise to behave yourself for another 10minutes I will give you all the attention in the world for the rest of the evening deal?' Callum asked  
Ben smiled liking the compromise. 

'Deal! I'm be waiting in the bedroom lover boy' Ben told him as he pulled his body up, and walked into the bedroom giving Callum a cheeky smirk as he pushed the door shut. 

Callum pulled his headphones back on and went back to his game.   
Two minutes later he had switched of the console and slammed the door open in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd Love to know what you think?   
> or if you have any requests?   
> xxx


	6. Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one a while ago and it is one of my favourites so far!

~ Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are ~

Callum had been looking everywhere for Ben, He had arrived at the Mitchell house after work hoping to cook his boyfriend dinner however Lola had meant him by the door letting him now Ben and Jay had had an argument and Ben had fled.   
She wouldn't tell him the details of the argument but it had something to do with Phil. He knew how vulnerable talking about his dad could make Ben and when he found him he would eiher be in self-destruct mode of pissed. 

Callum walked along the path to the park, it was a long shot really that he would be here but after checking out all of his usual haunts he thought he'd check just in case. 

He spotted him immediately, there was a blanket draped over the grass and Ben was half sitting half lying on top of it, he had a vodka bottle in his hand and he was looking up at the sky. 

'I've been looking everywhere for you' Callum said as he stood over the younger man   
Ben took a swing of the vodka before looking up a Callum smiling 

'Sorry... I just had to get away' Ben told him offering him the bottle.   
Callum dropped down onto the blanket and took the bottle, he took a sip before handing it back.

'Why here?' Callum asked liking the way the moon reflected on Ben's face he was beautiful.   
'Feels safe' Ben told Callum sincerely   
'Come here' Callum told him pulling the smaller man into his arms and they laid down probably on the blanket looking up at the stars.

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum's waist holding tightly to his other safe place, he let the vodka burn the back of his throat as he took another swing, wanting to forget and just feel. 

Finishing the vodka bottle a while later Ben pulled himself up so he could push it to one side. He looked down at Callum, tracing his features with his fingers. 

'Your so pretty' He told him slurring his words slightly   
'So are you' Callum told him capturing his fingers in his and bringing them to his lips so he could press butterfly kisses against them. 

'Callum?' Ben asked   
'Yes baby?' Callum replied smiling at how drunk Ben obviously was

'Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?' Ben asked him seriously 

Callum couldn't help but smile, he pulled himself up and cupped Ben's chin in his hands   
'Your gorgeous, you know that?' Callum asked pulling his face closer to him so he could kiss Ben passionately.   
Ben smiled at him, a real breathtaking smile before nuzzling his head into Callum's chest letting Callum wrap his arms around him once more.

'So what do you think?' Ben asked   
'I think the moon is obviously very jealous of how pretty YOU are, but I think he'll be okay' Callum told him smiling to himself.  
He should get them home soon as it had started to feel cooler but for now he was content with lying on the grass with his boy looking up at the jealous moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think?


	7. Are you scared.. then why wont you look at the screen

~ Are you scared.. then why wont you look at the screen ~ 

Ben squished his head into Callum's thigh for the second time in the last hour, he twisted his body so that he was no longer looking at the tv but instead staring at the lower half of Callum's torso. 

He felt Callum subconsciously run his fingers through Ben's hair as he carried on watching the old horror movie they had found on Netflix.

The music stopped almost as suddenly as it had started and ended, Ben thought he was probably save to turn back around.  
He watched the tv screen for a few more minutes before accidently jumping at something that had happened, and then turning his head to the floor once again. 

'Are you scared?' Callum asked as he ran his fingers through Bens hair again trailing them over his cheek and down to his neck causing Ben to shiver underneath him 

'Nope' Ben told him 'I don't scare easy' he added before focusing his eyes back on the tv trying to prove a point. Callum smiled down at Ben, continuing to play with his hair.

A while later Ben had turned his body round again, his eyes now focusing on one of Callums little round buttons on his shirt, turning it with his fingers as he waited for another scary bit of the movie to pass.

'Are you sure your not scared?' Callum asked again   
'No of course not... Just had a ache in my neck' Ben told him still turning the button between his fingers.   
'Why wont you look at the screen then?' Callum asked again 

Ben leant backwards so he could look up at the older man who could very obviously see through his lies.   
'Fine! I'm scared alright!' Ben admitted looking back down at the button.

'Why didn't you say earlier, we could have found something else to watch?' Callum told him 

'I'm not weak... I can watch at horror movie, anyway its something you wanted to watch' Ben told him still not looking at him   
'Ben... Of course your not weak... I never would have thought that... and we where meant to be spending time together watching something we both enjoyed... i cant finish watching this another time if you want to pick something else?' Callum asked lifting Ben's chin up so he had no choice but to look into Callums eyes

'That would be good' Ben told him quickly turning his body around and reaching for the remote.   
'What about this?' Ben asked as he scrolled to something he knew he would love and Callum would too   
'Really another musical?' Callum asked raising his eyebrow   
'Please I promise i wont sing along' Ben asked giving him puppy dog eyes 

Callum giggled 'Go on then' He told him letting Ben press play and the new version of Annie started on the screen.   
Ben gave Callum a grin and then lent into his side instead letting Callum cuddle him in close as they enjoyed the film together.


	8. I Love you, but you need to go away because you're really bloody distracting

~ I Love you, but you need to go away because you're really bloody distracting and i have to pass this test tomorrow ~

Callum turned the next page, jotting down some more notes into his notebook, frowning when he heard loud music comeing from the bedroom. 

'Ben!' he shouted throwing his pen down onto the table and turning to see Ben looking rather sheepish walking out of their bedroom, wearing nothing but his boxers.   
'What?' Ben asked   
'I'm trying to study here...Do you think you could turn down the music?' Callum asked   
'Oh yeah... Sorry' Ben told him retreating back intothe bedroom and turning the music down, he could still here it but it wasn't too distracting now. 

Callum once again started reading through the rest of the page 

He looked up a while later watching a very naked Ben walk into the kitchen, he flipped the switch on the kettle and stood in the middle of the kitchen waiting for the water to boil

Callum couldn't help but let his eyes wander from the pages in front of him to Ben's body. He screwed his eyes up trying to focus on what he had been reading with no luck. 

'Ben? what are you doing?' Callum asked as he watched Ben walk around the kitchen counter, standing right in front of him.   
Callum felt his heart beat faster and a warm rush of heat rolling over his body as he watched Ben's manhood swaying between his legs, thick and full. 

He willed his own to calm down as he pulled his eyes away and focus his attention on Ben;s face once more   
'I'm just making a cup of coffee' Ben told him matter of factly   
'Naked?' Callum asked raising his eyebrow  
'Why not' Ben told him giving him a big grin and letting Callum's eyes follow him back around the counter. 

He made quick work in getting down a mug and feeling it with water, coffee, sugar and milk, looking over whilst he was in the middle of making it to make sure Calum was still watching him. 

He smiled to himself as he pulled down another mug and made a coffee for Callum, even opening his favourite packet of biscuits and laying them on a plate before picking it up and placing it in the middle of the table where Callum had open books littered around him.

He walked back to the kitchen and followed the trail back this time with the two mugs sitting down in the chair opposite Callum and pushing a mug in his direction.

Callum smiled before taking a sip he sighed loudly and got back to work turning to the next page.   
Ben sat there for a bit silently ducking his biscuit into his coffee, until he got bored and started opening the books that had been neatly stacked around the table 

It had been fine, that was until Ben started reading what he was learning out loud.  
Callum stopped, chucking the pen rather violently at Ben and gave him an evil stare. 

'What?' Ben asked as he slammed the book closed that he had in front of him, staring back at Callum.   
'I love you, but you need to go away because you're really bloody distracting and I have to pass this test tomorrow!' Callum cried out the last part hoping Ben would finally get the message

Ben stared at him and then looked around sighing before pulling himself up front the chair taking the plate of biscuits and his mug with him as he walked back into the bedroom, stopping at the door and turning to look back over at Callum

'You only had to ask babe' Ben told him before shutting the door to the bedroom leaving Callum in peace once more. 

Callum growled and shook his head trying not to laugh at Ben's rather obvious way of trying to distract him, turning the page of his book and continuing to write his notes whispering to himself all the ways he was going to punish his boyfriend, just as soon as he passed that exam of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do no own any storylines, characters or locations all rights go to BBC and EastEnders


End file.
